


Collecting You

by Alice_in_Hell



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Collector episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Hell/pseuds/Alice_in_Hell
Summary: Murphy is tired of waiting for 10K to admit the tension between them, so he's decided that after he kills this Collector guy, he'll take things into his own hands, even if 10K doesn't go along with it, at first.Can turn this into a series if people like this and want me to run with this.





	Collecting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommy10k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/gifts), [usmfan2759](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usmfan2759/gifts), [BoxFox_Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFox_Beta/gifts).



> I believe that Murphy has to break skin in order to infect you, so you know, hickeys are safe! ;)

**Murphy's Pov**

I am so fucking tired of this Collector freak electrocuting me and draining my blood, the fuck is with this guy anyway? He goes crazy all because the CDC didn't believe him? Anyway, I'm sitting on my 'throne' and he's got me hooked up to a drip that's taking my blood. I'm still hoping that the kid realizes something isn't right with this guy and comes back and kick this guy's ass. Suddenly, I hear someone approaching, but they're being completely silent, which I thought the Collector guy couldn't do to save his life. 

"Murphy? Murphy, are you here?" I hear a familiar voice whisper, causing my head to jerk up in surprise. The kid appears from behind a corner with his rifle pointed in front of him. "Murphy? Murphy!" The kid whispers when he sees me, then runs towards me after looking around to make sure no one else is here. 

"About . . .  . about time . . . . kid."  I mumble, feeling the effects of blood lose. The kid reaches me and looks me over before removing the drip from my arm, stopping that freak from collecting anymore of my blood. 

"Murphy, can you walk?" The kid asks, looking worried. The kid has been doing this ever since Cassandra died. . . the first time anyway. He acts as if he hates me or even wants to kill me, but I see what's really going on. The way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. I can tell he wants me, but he's either too scared or he's not willing to admit it to himself.  I suddenly hear the kid screaming, breaking me out of my thoughts. I see that the Collector came back and is now using the cattle rod on 10K.

"I'll kill you!" I scream as 10K collapses to the ground unconscious. 

"So, this is one of your 'friends', right?" The man asks with curiosity in his voice. "You didn't tell me they were so cute and . . . . _young_."  He continues, practically drooling, and moves some of the kid's hair out of his face. I feel rage building up inside me as he looks the kid over with lust in his eyes. I'll fucking kill this pig for this, I'll make him wish he was never fucking born. 

* * *

 

**10K's pov**

God, what hit me? My head is killing me. I slowly open my eyes, though I have to shut them quickly because of the lights. After allowing my eyes to adjust, I try to figure out where I am. I look around and see that I'm in . . . . . some sort of exhibit? The memories of the last couple hours hit me like a truck and I feel my head spin. Why did that guy put me in an exhibit?

"Good, you're awake." I hear the man say, causing me to look up and see him sitting in a wheel chair in front of the exhibit I'm in. I then realize that Murphy is in the exhibit too, only he's sitting in the throne I saw him in earlier, though he seems a lot better then before. I notice that the drip from earlier is gone. 

"You alright?" Murphy asks, looking me over. 

"I'm fine." I hiss, trying to stand up, but a wave a dizziness hits me and I stumble back into a weird kneeling position. I look up at the man and glare, wishing for my rifle or at the very least a knife. 

"Oooh, he's feisty, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with him." The man comments, talking to Murphy as if I'm not even here. Wait, fun? What is that supposed to mean? I look over to see if Murphy has an idea, but I see Murphy's face morph into one of pure anger and his hands turn into fists. The man then approaches me, causing me to stiffen, but I keep eye contact with him, showing him that I'm not afraid of him. When he reaches me, he grabs my face in his hand and looks me over, putting his face so close that I can feel his breath on my face. I see Murphy looking at him with pure and utter rage in his eyes and he's straining and pulling against his restraints.

Suddenly, the man forces his lips onto mine, causing me to freeze in shock and my stomach drops. What is wrong with this sicko?! I feel his tongue trying to force itself into my mouth, but I don't let it. He seems to get frustrated at this and he presses a button and I feel an extreme shock, causing me to open my mouth in order to scream in pain. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth and I bite down on it, hard, causing him to jerk away in pain. I see that is mouth is now bleeding, causing me to smirk in satisfaction.

"How dare you!" The man shouts while holding his mouth. I can hear Murphy laughing, though it isn't his usual laugh, it's a lot . . . . darker?

"You said he was feisty, now you know just how much." Murphy sneers, still laughing at the guys expense. The guy walks back to his wheel chair and sits down, hitting the button from before. I feel an intense shock and I realize that he put a freaking shock collar on me. I grab it and try to yank it off, but it's no good. I can hear Murphy screaming something, but it's cloudy behind the intense waves of pain shooting through me. I find myself on my back, screaming and writhing in agony. It felt like hours before he finally stops.

"That should teach you." The man says, taking out note cards and a pen. He then hits a button and Murphy's restraints come off, allowing him to move around the exhibit. Murphy heads towards me and leans next to me, trying to see if I'm okay, probably worried about how he'll escape if I die. "I want you to bite him." He continues, pointing at Murphy and then me. Murphy is surprised by this and turns towards the man, glaring at him. "I want to see what happens when you bite a human." He finishes, causing me to have flash backs to Cassandra. 

"No!" I shout, scooting away from Murphy. Murphy turns towards me and I see determination in his eyes, causing a wave of fear wash over me. He can't seriously be considering this, can he?! I won't become what she did, I refuse!

* * *

 

**Murphy's pov**

"No!" The kid screams, pushing himself away from me. I look up at the Collector with pure hatred, trying to figure a way out of this.

"Nothing happens." I say, trying to lie my way out of this, but the guy seems to just get angry at this.

"I want to see what happens when you bite a human. Quit lying to me and show me!" He shrieks, pulling a gun out and aiming it directly at the kid's head. I see the kid look up at the gun with wide eyes, but then he gets this look in is eyes, one that's daring the man to pull the trigger. I can't believe the kid would prefer dying over me biting him.

"There's worse things then dying." 10K says, glaring over at the man and then me, before slowly and wobbly standing up. The Collector hits the button again and the kid screams, holding onto the collar and falling onto his hands and knees. The Collector stops and looks directly at me, waving the remote that controls the collar. "Do it, or I'll do worse than that." I look at the man with pure rage, but then I see the Phyto Z behind him in her exhibit and I get an idea, I just need to distract him. I turn towards the kid, who is looking up at me in disbelief, and walk towards him. He's now on his knees and I push him on his back and straddle him, causing him to panic.

I pull his arm towards my arm, but the Collector yells, ""Not on the arm, not on the arm! Do it on the neck!" I lay down his arm, though the kid is fighting me, and lean in towards his neck. 

"Please, Murphy, no!" The kid begs, almost in tears. I place my mouth just above his neck and the kid stiffens, starting to slightly hyperventilating and trying even harder to push me off.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." I say to him, trying to calm him down. I then tell the Zs to escape and attack the Collector, which they do perfectly. I can hear him screaming and reluctantly pull away from 10K's neck. The kid then shoves me off of him and backs away from me like I burned him. He has his hand over his neck and is looking at me with shock and betrayal, tears in his eyes. He then tries to stand up, but stumbles due to all the shocks he's received. I rush over to him and help him up, though he's trying to fight me off, though in the state he's in, he can't do it very well. 

"Get away from me!" He screams, pushing me away and starts wobbling, but he remains standing. I try to get closer to him, but he takes a step back and glares at me. "I hate you!" He sneers with his voice filled with venom, though it doesn't really reach his eyes.

"No, you don't, but that's the problem, isn't it?" I say, causing him to turn slightly pale and his eyes to go wide. I walk towards him again and he takes another step back. We continue this until he hits the wall and I pounce. I place both hands on either side of his head and lean in, trapping him. I feel him shiver and I smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growls, pushing me off of him with a surprising and sudden amount of strength. Denying himself as always, I see. I feel myself smirk and I cross my arms.

"We really gonna do this?" I ask, earning a harsher glare in response. Okay then, hard way it is. I roughly grab his arm and yank him towards the door that I know leads to a certain room. The Zs follow us, keeping 10K from running off, and we then finally reach the room I remember as the bedroom. I yank the door open and shove 10K in. I follow him and slam the door behind me, leaving the Zs as guards. I turn and see the kid glaring at me with anger, which won't do for what I have planned. I grab him again and shove him into the closed door and trap him by putting both of my hands on either side of him. I lean in and then whisper in his ear.

"I'm talking about all those times you stared at me when you thought I wasn't paying attention. I'm talking about all those times you shivered when I touched you. How many times did you image me dragging you away from the group and having my way with you? I wonder how the group would feel if they found out about your dirty little secret?" I purr while placing one of my hands on his hip, causing him to shiver again, proving my point.

"St. . . stop!" He pleads, not sounding convincing at all. I lean in more so my lips are almost touching his neck and I can see that he's nearly shaking now. I start gently kissing his neck and I can hear the small grunts he's trying to hide from me. I nibble on his neck, but am careful not to break skin, and that's when I hear a small moan escape. So he likes it rough, huh? I can _do_ rough. I press him hard into the wall, causing him to groan, though not from pain, and he looks at me with frustration in his eyes. I can see that he's still trying to fight this and I smirk. This is gonna be a lot of fun, breaking him. I go back to his neck and start roughly kissing it while also squeezing his ass, **hard**.

"Just give in." I purr in between kisses, causing the kid to groan. After a minute or two of this, he then does something unexpected, he pulls my head up and slams his lips onto mine while wrapping his arms around my neck. I quickly kiss back and use both hands to grab his ass, holding him us so he can wrap his legs around me, which he does. Looks like someone finally gave in. I lick his lips, asking for entry, which he grants and I start French kissing him, causing him to moan. I feel myself harden at the noise and I step away, confusing him. I then shove him onto the bed and quickly get on top of him, grabbing his hips and kissing his neck once more. I then press our hips together and I can feel his erection rubbing against mine.

"M~Murphy." He moans, placing both hands on my shoulders. I feel myself throbs at the way he moans my name and pull away, taking off my shirt and watching him do the same. I then take off everything and watch him slightly hesitate, reminding me that he's a virgin. I place my hands over his and take off the underwear with him, letting him now that I got this. I push him down on the bed and look him over, almost causing me to drool. The kid has a lean, swimmer-like body and a slight six pack. I lean in and kiss him, allowing him to relax. 

"You know what's gonna happen, right?" I ask in between kisses. 

"Sorta" The kid answers, a blush on his face. 

"Just follow my lead." I say, kissing his neck again while placing one hand on his hips while the other is near his hole. "This will sting at first, but trust me, it'll feel amazing soon." I state, receiving a nod in response. I slowly press the first finger in while kissing him, hoping to some what distract him. I feel him tense up and I move to kiss neck and start gently biting it, causing him to moan.

After doing this for three fingers, 10K moans loudly, meaning I just hit his prostate. I start thrusting my fingers in the same direction and the kid moves one of his hands towards his mouth and tries to cover it, but I don't let that happen.

I quickly grab his arm with my other hand, "I want to hear those pretty little sounds, got it?" I growl, hitting his prostate hard, causing him to let out a loud moan. I pull out my fingers and 10K lets out a whine, which I silence by putting my dick just outside his hole. The kid's eyes go wide and he seems scared, which I don't like at all. I pull him into a kiss while slowly thrusting in, causing him to groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

When I finally bottom out, the kid is a moaning mess. I start thrusting in and out and 10K is fucking loving every second of it, just like I though he would. It gets to the point were we're like animals, doing it quick, fast, and _rough_. I'm slamming into him and he's fucking taking it like a pro.

"Oh god, faster." He begs, causing me to speed up faster then I thought possible. He then starts kissing my neck while I fuck him hard and fast and I can feel him getting close. I speed up and start fucking him even harder, causing him to chant _my_ name. No one is ever getting this sweet ass but me. I'm this kids first and I'm going to be his fucking last. 

"Murphy, I'm-" The kid tries to warn me, but he cums, which is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I feel him tighten up around me, which sends me over the edge. I cum right inside that perfect little ass, causing 10K to let out a wanton moan that would put any porn star to shame. I roll over and land next to him on the bed, then I pull him closer to my chest, which he then uses as a pillow. Before I know it, the kid is asleep, allowing me to just look at him. Even after all that, he still looks innocent, which just adds to him. I don't care what fucking happens, all I know is that when I'm in charge, he's gonna be _ **my queen**_.


End file.
